Lucky in Love rewrite
by Scheffinator
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I know it's almost been 4 years since my old version of this story was last updated but I just lost my line of thought with the old one so I'm starting a new one. This will be different than the old one. It will be done all in third person POV.**

_**Summary: Kitty confronts Johnny about the deal that Johnny and Danny made for Johnny to take Kitty back. A week later, Kitty along with Ember were flying around Amity Park's park when they two hear a guitar being played. Following the sounds, the two come across Danny playing a guitar that looks like Ember's but in black and white with green strings. The two decide to confront Danny about his playing. Sometime after that Ember decides to host another concert but this time with Danny, in ghost form while dressed like a rocker, joining her in the concert. Smarter Danny. Neutral core Danny. Eventual Daddy Danny. Danny/harem (harem will be listed at the end).**_

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

_Communication._

**Danny singing.**

_**Ember singing.**_

**(A/Ns).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom though I wish I did because then Phantom Planet would have never happened and Danny would be with someone other than Sam. I don't own Johnny Cash's I won't back down or Skillet's Never Surrender.**

"Deal? What deal?" Kitty asked. "Oh crud." Johnny exclaims. Danny quickly flies away leaving Johnny to deal with his angry girlfriend. "Now Kitty, Danny came to me and said that you were suffocating him so we made a deal for you to come back to me. He destroying the portal generator wasn't part of it. I only went along with the deal because I wanted you back baby cakes." Johnny says. Kitty punches Johnny for that.

_Time skip: one week later:_

"Thanks for joining me Ember. It's too bad that Penny couldn't join." Kitty says to one of her two friends. "It's no problem Kitty. Anything to get away from the Friendly Fiend." Ember shudders at the end. Kitty shudders as well at the mention of Klemper. At that point the two ghost girls hear the sounds of a guitar.

**Well I won't back down, no I won't back down**

**You can stand me up at the gates of hell**

**But I won't back down**

**Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around**

**And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down**

**Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down**

**Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out**

**Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down**

**Well I know what's right, I got just one life**

**In a world that keeps on pushin' me around**

**But I stand my ground and I won't back down**

**Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out**

**Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down**

**No I won't back down.**

The two follow the song until they find one Danny Fenton/Phantom sitting alone in a clearing with a guitar. Just as the two get close, Danny's ghost sense goes off. "Oh great. There goes my relaxing day in the park." Danny groans out. "Wait Danny. It's just me." Kitty says while motioning for Ember to stay back. "Kitty? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Johnny?" Danny asks. "I was until I decided to have a girl's day out with my two girlfriends but one of them couldn't make it." Kitty explains.

"So who is this girlfriend that is with you?" Danny asks. "Hey baby pop." Ember says while walking into view. "Ember?! Here to take over the world again?" Danny exclaims. "You what?! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do that Em!" Kitty scolds. Ember just looks down. "I caved Kitty. Hearing every teen chant my name was just too tempting to refuse for long." Ember says with regret in her voice. Kitty just hugs Ember.

"Hey baby pop, do you want to join me for another concert? You're pretty good with that guitar." Ember says. "Ember's right Danny. I want to know why you never told me that you could play while we were dating." Kitty says with her hands on her hips. "I had to stop when I first got my powers and never had any time to pick it back up once I got control of my powers because of the constant ghost attacks. I use to play all the time since I was ten when writing couldn't help. I've been writing books since I was six." Danny explains. "Well I still want you to play with me tonight. I'll get everything arranged for the concert baby pop." Ember says.

_Time skip: that evening: Danny's Ghostly realm:_

Danny was standing in front of a full length mirror while dressed like a rock star with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. "Well Cujo, wish me luck." Danny says to a little ghost puppy who barks before going back to his squeaky toy. Danny just chuckles before leaving his realm into his bedroom in Fenton-Works. From there, Danny heads down to the lab. Danny walks to a nearby computer and types in Phantom Rules and a section of the wall opposite of the computer sinks in then slides to the side. Danny walks into the opening as it closes behind him.

Danny soon enters an elevator that goes down. "Welcome back Master Daniel." An old British voice says. "Hey Albert. I'm just here to grab my motorcycle." Danny says while heading to the garage with his guitar case strapped to his back. Upon entering, Danny gets on a motorcycle with a white D with a P inside with spikes on the D to make it seem like its zooming **(Danny's emblem in seasons 2 & 3)**. Danny walks the motorcycle to a straight tunnel before starting it up and revving the engine. After two revs, Danny guns it at a fast speed. Danny, on his motorcycle, shoots out of an abandoned mining tunnel entrance getting some serious air time from the ramp like way the tunnel descends. Upon landing, Danny soon makes his way to the large concert hall in Amity Park.

_Meanwhile: Amity's Concert Hall:_

Ember, along with Kitty, is getting ready for the concert. "Are you sure you want to be here Kitty?" Ember asks. "Of course Ember. I want to be here to listen to both you and Danny play together." Kitty says. "I was going to let baby pop play first as an opening act before I go up then for an encore, we would play a duet." Ember says. Before Kitty can say anything else, they hear the sounds of a motorcycle. "Kitty, please tell me your ex isn't here to crash the party." Ember groans out. Kitty is about to respond when Danny comes in through the back door.

"Danny, did you see Johnny out there by any chance?" Kitty asks. Danny shakes his head in the negative. "Why do you asks Kitty?" Danny asks in reply. "We heard a motorcycle baby pop." Ember replies. "Oh. That was me. I built a motorcycle with an engine that uses ectoplasm instead of gasoline and oil. Do you two want to see it?" Danny explains. The two shake their heads in the negative. "Baby pop, I'm going to introduce you as my opening act if that's okay with you." Ember says. Danny just nods in agreement.

_On stage:_

"Hello Amity Park! Tell me who you love?!" Ember says into her microphone. "Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd chants making Ember's ponytail flair up. "You all are in for a special treat tonight. Let me be the first to introduce you to Danny Phantom!" Ember says as Danny appears from a puff of green smoke with his guitar ready. "Hello Amity Park!" Danny says into his microphone.

**Do you know what it's like when you're scared to see yourself?**

**Do you know what it's like when you wish you were someone else who didn't need your help to get by?**

**Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender?**

**[Chorus:]**

**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow**

**I don't wanna live like this today**

**Make me feel better**

**I wanna feel better**

**Stay with me here now**

**And never surrender**

**Do you know what it's like when you're not who you wanna be?**

**Do you know what it's like to be your own worst enemy?**

**Who sees the things in me I can't hide?**

**Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender?**

**[Chorus]**

**Make me feel better**

**You make me feel better**

**You make me feel better**

**Put me back together**

**[Chorus]**

**Put me back together**

**Never surrender**

**Make me feel better**

**You make me feel better**

**Stay with me here now**

**And never surrender**

"Phantom! Phantom! Phantom!" The crowd chants giving Danny a ponytail made of a white flame **(Think Dark Dan's hair from TUE)**. "Alright everyone! Now put your hands together for Ember McLain!" Danny says as Ember appears on stage.

_**Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!**_

_**It was, it was September,**_

_**Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,**_

_**To you, I did surrender,**_

_**Two weeks, you didn't call...**_

_**Your life goes on without me,**_

_**My life, a losing game,**_

_**But you should, you should not doubt me,**_

_**You will remember my name...**_

_**Oh, Ember, you will remember!**_

_**Ember, one thing remains!**_

_**Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!**_

_**You will remember my name!**_

_**Your heart, your heart abandoned,**_

_**You're wrong, now bear the shame,**_

_**Like dead trees in cold December,**_

_**Nothing, but ashes remain...**_

_**Oh, Ember, you will remember!**_

_**Ember, one thing remains!**_

_**Ember, so warm and tender!**_

_**You will remember my name!**_

_**Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!**_

_**You will remember!**_

_**Ember, one thing remains!**_

_**Ember, so warm and tender!**_

_**You will remember my name!**_

_**Yeah! You will remember my name!**_

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd chants again.

**Well, here's the end. Let me know of a good song that has both male and female vocalists to use for the encore.**

**Harem list:**

**Kitty**

**Ember**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Please vote for who you want added. I will say this: Sam, the Lunch Lady Ghost, Penelope Spectra, and Lydia won't be added. Also Dani won't be added either since she will be Danny's daughter. It'll be up to you, the readers, on who Dani's mother will be between Paulina and Valerie if they get added to the harem. Anyways, R&R. Flames will be used to cook my ramen (sorry, that's my Naruto muse talking. He wants some ramen atm).**


End file.
